Devices which cook foodstuffs by exposing same, on a periodic basis, to relatively higher and lower temperatures, such as rotisserie devices, are well known in the prior art. Such known prior art devices comprise two general types, the first being devices in which foodstuffs are skewered on a rotating spit and the second being devices in which foodstuffs are contained in a rotating cage. Such devices are known to provide a heated cooking environment satisfactory for the production of relatively pleasingly-cooked foodstuffs. However, known devices do not enable an operator to conveniently regulate the amount of moisture or natural greases which are allowed to dissipate from the foodstuffs during cooking. Additionally, known prior art cooking devices suffer in that operators of same are unable to conveniently remove the foodstuffs for inspection from the heated cooking environment during cooking.